007: Charlotte
by mrgrimm1313
Summary: So United States and Russia have done research and hunted ability users more extensively than what Shunsuke and others know in Japan! To prevent World War III broke down from using ability users in the United States and Russia, MI6 has a classified mission to take away their ability users. Yu, as the strongest ability wielder will be the key person in this mission!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a several days since Bond's last mission. He had enough nice times already with drinking, and having sex with ladies he met at the bars. But that recreation periods did not last long, as usual. He got call from M to his office for a mission at one morning. He expected a usual mission: preventing terrorist activity by the means of assassination or anything, but this time is not. He would experience once of the most complex mission he least likely to expect and to love.

As Bond entered his office, M started to talk. "Good morning, 007. Maybe you have heard this, there are numerous children in the world possessing supernatural abilities which will wear off once they are adults. It was caused from the particles released from Charlotte debris hitting the earth several decades ago. For the past years, government institutions around the world, have been trying to find those kids, researching them and making them as potential tools for military weapon. The United States and Russia have been the most advanced nations in the research. In the future, wars will be broken between them; causing World War III."

"Sounds like supernatural abilities exist after all. I thought it was purely fictional." Bond replied while lighting up his cigarette. "Since the United States is heavily involved with this, what are the chances of the UK government?"

"We don't know much about that 007, even though the UK government is conducting the research extensively as well. In the past you have remembered that MI6 has been controlled by them but now not anymore. We are doing a secret mission, 007, so this information is classified only to MI6." M answered. "Please continue" Bond quickly replied. "so 007, your next mission is in Japan. We have been trying to find out the child who possess the strongest ability, loot. His ability can prevent the war breakdown by stealing children's abilities which are crucial for their military powers. Apparently one of our agents have found the information of this kid in Japan. The name is Yu Otosaka, 15 years old, freshman in Hoshinoumi High School." M said while showing Yu profile details on the screen. "There is also a terrorist group wants to kidnap him and CIA is also watching him, however, so you have to be quick before he's gone." M continued while handing him a first class British Airways ticket, London-Tokyo.

"That's it? Well I'm off now." Bond put off his cigarette in ash tray and began to walk away.

"Wait Mr. Bond, I want you to meet Q before. He will have proper equipment you need." M said quickly. Bond nodded and he left to Q's lab. "Good morning 007, so here is the equipment that you will use. This Aston Martin V12 Vanquish which can go invisible, rocket, shotgun, spike strips, and others, you can see in this book, and here is your remote" Q handed a small guidebook and the car remote to Bond. "And here is your smartphone Mr. Bond. Custom made and custom OS. It is protected so well that nobody, even MI6 headquarters cannot trace you down, it used satellite radio system to call so you don't need to buy numbers, and auto-translation language which can be attached to the external headset and mic, auto tracking from people's photos-"

Bond, looked annoyed and fed up with Q's talk, as soon as he took the smartphone he said, "alright thank you Q, I will figure out the rest by my own. By the way I don't need this." Bond threw away the book as he left. "Ah wait 007! Even you have some familiarities with it, there are some differen-" Q said as he took the small book. But Bond already far away and ready to take his elevator so he did not hear it. "I hope you don't screw up with it much 007, this car..is pretty expensive to make.." Q muttered.

Bond then went to the airport and took his plane. He slept most of his time in the plane. Several hours later he was then awaken by an announcement from the flight attendant. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at Tokyo Narita Airport. The current time is 11 AM. Please remain seated and have seatbelts fastened until the plane fully stopped at the terminal. Thank you for your cooperation, welcome to Japan and we hope to see you again soon."

Bond then got out from the plane. He then passed through the security gates. "Passport?" The officer asked. The Bond handed the passport. "James Barrymore, isn't it?" The Officer asked him while scanning the passport. "How long will you be in Japan? What is your purpose of visit?" Bond answered, "business, for a day." The officer then handed him back his passport, stamped it and folded it back. "Alright cool, here is your passport sir, have a good time and welcome to Japan." Bond took his fake passport, giving smile to the officer, "thank you."

Bond went to the parking lot in the basement. He walked down, looking the cars one by one carefully, and he stopped at one parking spot which has been put a standing iron sign with crossed "P" there with another sign below "Reserved". He grabbed his car remote and pressed one of the buttons, revealing the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. He put the sign away, got in the car, started his GPS on his car and drove away.

Bond then arrived at Shunsuke's hideout. He got out of his car and got inside the building. However, nobody's there. "Am I too late?" Bond said while lighting his cigarette. He used his smartphone given by Q to track Yu's location. In a few seconds it gave the location in an abandoned building located several miles away. Bond quickly got back to the car and sped away. He then arrived, and saw there was only one entrance path, and Shunsuke and others are watching it from behind.

"I guess there is no choice then." Bond activated his V12 invisibility mode to silently went from that path, and he drove to the back entrance. He drove so carefully that the car noise was almost unheard.

"There's someone besides us here." Shunsuke said. "Did you hear that car noise?"

"Huh? I don't hear anything, how come?..Don't tell me there is someone with ability is here?" Medoki answered in a puzzled expression.

"Probably, but most importantly I have no idea whether this person an ally or not. It is the best that we just wait here as nothing happened in order to not alert those terrorists. And then we will find out who is this person."

As Yu entered the building, he was greeted by the two boss of the terrorists. "Well you really have come Yu," said the boss which has eyeglasses and fat appearance.

Yu quickly possessed the fat boss, checking whether he had guns and he moved to his underling beside him who is thin and using eyeglasses, also checked whether he had guns. 'They don't have guns, I guess I will attack them,' Yu thought. Yu started to use telekinesis to attack them, but there is another attacker coming quickly from his left, ready to slash Yu with her dagger. However, Bond was already prepared himself from the backdoor with his stance holding his wolfram P2K with his two hands. As soon as the attacker close to slash Yu, Bond entered from back door, shot her hand, knocking the knife out. "Who are you?" Yu asked, surprised. "Get him!" the fat boss pointed his finger to Bond, and another his four henchmen appeared. Before four of them be able to draw their pistols, Bond quickly fatally shot them on their chest. Soon, Bond pointed his pistol towards boss and his underling on the upstairs, fatally shot them on their chest as well. "We will talk later, but first we need to get out from here," Bond said while pulling Yu's arm.

"Wait! There are two of my friends are tied down there!"

"We don't have time for them. Your friends over there can save them." Bond quickly replied and ran towards his car, putting him to front passenger place, and he press the start/stop engine button, shifted up and stepped on the gas.

"So, who are you? Where are you taking me?"

"My name is Bond. James Bond. I am an agent from MI6 in London and ordered to bring you there. You are going to help us to save this world."

Yu raised his right eyebrow, "Huh? What are you talking about? Anyway I need to return to my friends, I have to go to school, and-"

"You don't need to worry about it. I already have Moneypenny my secretary to send all of the details to Shunsuke."

"But why me? What do you want me to do?"

"Maybe you already know this, you have the strongest ability: the loot. You are going to take over all of ability users in the world with our assistance. It looks like a tough job, but don't worry. We have you with all of assistances you will need and we will provide you compensations which are much more than enough."

"Are you crazy? Let me go you bastard!" Yu tried to open the door repeatedly and just when he wanted to look at Bond's eyes to take him over, Bond warned him, "don't try to do anything stupid kid, soon or not every parties in the world, not only terrorists, but also CIA, FSB, Mossad, they will find you and make you a military puppet. As a result, your friends' life will be in danger as well if you stay with them. Do you understand?!"

"Umm..uh-uh.."

Bond suddenly stepped on the brake as the big lorry in front of him suddenly stopped. Bond quickly pulled the gear lever to R, but as soon as he pulled, the lorry door was opened and there are about 10 men with black military armor shot the car with MP5 repeatedly. Yu quickly breached down but Bond did not as he was going to step in the gas soon because he knew that the car was bulletproof.

"See what I told you? Hold tight kid." Bond then activated the invisibility mode and quickly stepped on the gas. The Aston Martin skidded with loud sound to quickly reach 100 km/h in a few seconds. Because the road was quiet, he stepped to 200km/h. In a few minutes, they arrived at the city.

"Did we lose them already?"

"Not yet kid, there are more of them." Bond said as three black Mercedes C-class appeared at their back. He sped up and turn right, and he noticed that another two black Mercedes C-class joined to chase him. "We are going to take a little tour." Bond continued as he stepped on the gas again, increasing his speed to 140 km/h.

"What are you gonna do? These roads are full of vehicles!" Yu replied while looking at front nervously.

"Watch and see how a real adult man do it boy." Bond shifted the gear up and turning the steer left and right; quickly overtook the traffics one by another. 'Amazing..it's like in action movies..' Yu thought. Yu then saw in front of him, a red light in highly crowded vehicles. 'Yabai! Red light! Not in this time! What are you going to do, Bond-san?' He then looked to Bond, trying to guess what he was going to do. But Bond did not change his expression a bit and did not release his gas even a bit. He quickly spun the wheel to the right, hit the brake, pulling the handbrake, so the car turn right almost 90 degree to the right, and then stepped on the gas again; managing to missing the crash from the traffic coming from the left. 'That was really crazy! But he was great managing to escape in this traffic condition..' Yu thought. The five CIA Mercedes behind cannot do same things like Bond did however, as the traffic from the left lanes had become jammed and chaotic because of Bond. They crashed to the vehicles in the middle of the junction, totaled them.

"We are almost there kid."

The car arrived at an empty vast space near the hill. There was a helicopter, one black Toyota Land Cruiser, one black Lexus IS and some people there. The Aston Martin stopped near there. Both Bond and Yu got out of the vehicle.

"Just in time, Mr. Bond. We just arrived a few minutes ago." Felix Leiter said.

Yu looked at Leiter and some people behind him. There are Shunsuke, Yusa, Takajo, Tomori, Kumagami Maedomari, Medoki, Shichino, and Ayumi. Surprised, he said, "everyone..why are you here?"

Shunsuke replied, "I think you have heard everything from Bond right?" He pointed to Leiter, "Well, in short, Leiter picked all of us up from that building. He said that all of the CIAs in Tokyo focused on chasing you so we pretty much have no problem getting here."

"Eve-san also picked us up from the school!" Yusa said, looking at Ayumi, Takajo and Eve while pointing her left hand towards them.

Bond looked around of the kids, nodded a bit, giving a small sigh, "So M giving order to both of you to take those kids as well?" Bond then put his left hand finger tips to his face, "Christ, we are not caretakers you know."

"Their abilities will be useful as well 007. Also, by taking them as well will minimize the possibility of our enemies to threaten our VIP." Eve Moneypenny replied.

Bond still look dissatisfied with Moneypenny's answer and then walked to the helicopter. "Alright, let's get out of here anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

Bond then sit on the helicopter, began to take off and taking it to Narita airport. From there all of them take a private jet previously prepared by another agents. Bond then got inside the cockpit room, together with Pussy Galore. And then the rest get inside the jet.

"Amazing..so this is how it feel to take a private jet.." Tomori said while looking around while the plane was already on 30,000 feet level.

"Amazing! Amazing! Ayu like taking private jet!" Ayumi exclaimed cheerfully. "Yusa thinks so too!" Yusa added happily.

Misa then took over Yusa body, "Hey, we are leaving Japan to avoid being targeted by our enemies right? But what about our family?"

"Don't worry. We have our agents watching them," Moneypenny replied.

Misa crossed her arms, stared at Moneypenny. "Alright Eve, I trust you guys with all of this, but if something happened with our parents you guys will pay for it, you understand?!"

Yu was sitting quietly, then he asked Leiter, "Leiter-san, are there any ability users in MI6 as well?"

"Since I'm actually a CIA and not involved in MI6, I don't really know about it. But I'm surely you will later." Leiter said. "What do you mean?" Yu asked back, confused. "You will kidnap them and have them to work with us," Leiter answered.

"So if you are from CIA, that means you ratted them, and what are you going to do now?" Tomori said from behind, crossing her arms.

"I have a body double, young girl, which unfortunately got in an accident earlier" Leiter answered.

"You might die soon or later". She replied. Leiter laughed a bit, "I know, but 007 is my friend, young girl".

As several hour passed, the chit-chats and noise among the students and the agents in the cabin began to fade away. One by one fell asleep. But not in the pilot cockpit. James Bond and Pussy Galore were piloting and they both need to switch their turns to sleep or watching the plane as the autopilot is working. Pussy awoke from her sleep, as currently it's her turn to watch. "It's my turn James, you can have a sleep now."

"I think I can just watch ourselves, Pussy." Bond used his left arm to hold her left shoulder from her back. "Come on," he added. "James, there are young children on the back." Pussy replied in a soft voice. "They are sleeping. It's time to sleep for them." Bond slowly moved his head toward Pussy, and they started to kiss each other, like a few seconds.

"James, I'm serious. What if they wake up and-"

"Well they will need to learn it anyway." Bond hugged Pussy tighter and kissed her lips again and he pulled his tongue out towards Pussy tongue so their tongue moved each other. A few seconds later, he pulled his lips away, unbutton her shirt and then he unbuttoned his shirt afterwards. They started kissing again while hugging each other. He then pulled out her pants slowly and his pants afterwards. He then pulled out Pussy' panties, and his panties and began inserting "his" to "Pussy's". Pussy started to moan, and she moaned louder gradually Bond banged her.

"The children will hear us.." Pussy said in a soft voice. "Aren't you a pilot for a long time Pussy? This cockpit is soundproof of course." Bond replied. As Bond went harder, Pussy put her hands up to her head, grabbing on the cockpit desk, accidentally press some buttons. Since the weather was currently nice and the current geolocation was not on dangerous territory, they kept going to do it. However, they did not know that one of the button they pressed was the button to turn on the pilot mic. And some students in the cabin still awake, of course. They are Yusa, Yu, Takajo, and Tomori who were playing cards. They tried to pretend not to hear anything, but they couldn't and they have annoyed and embarrassed looked on their face.

Yusa did not hear it, as Misa was controlling her body when the accidental voice was broadcast. "Haha James Bond is a real man, isn't he?" Misa said in confident smile while crossing her legs.

"Oi.." the three others responded with sweat.

'So is this what they say 'do it'? Maybe one day I might do it with Yusa..' Takajo thought and his face began to red. He then shook his head several times. 'No! No! How dare you to think something dirty to Yusa!' He added.

Yu think, 'One day I will do it to Tomori-' And suddenly Tomori punched his stomach as if she knew what he was saying inside his head. "Don't try to think anything stupid, baka." She said. "W-wrong! I did not think anything!" Yu quickly replied with panic tone.

Leiter calmly walked to the airfone on the back side of the jet, he picked up the phone and said, "007, people can hear you."

But Bond and Pussy ignored it. However, they were changing position to doggy so Pussy coincidentally removed her grip and put her grip on the chair instead. And that's how the night spent in the MI6 private jet went.


End file.
